


His Flower

by goldendragonn



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:46:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24668596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldendragonn/pseuds/goldendragonn
Summary: The flashback from the Final Fantasy VII Remake, but downright terrible.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough & Tseng, Aerith Gainsborough/Tseng
Kudos: 13





	His Flower

Cold, dark eyes locked with the one that he had been searching for, and it had been weeks since he'd seen the provided photo from Hojo’s laboratory. Though, what he had gathered from the photo, and what was now standing here, cowering being this adoptive mother, was more than he could’ve imagined. There was a look about this young one that had him take a moment to digest, and she had to be closing in on her teens. This was who had managed to escape from the labs, provided with help from her no-longer living mother? This is what managed to survive years of testing and unwarranted horrors. This one would grow up to be someone strong. Someone to admire. He could tell all from simply one defiant look from her.

“Oh, dear little Aerith… You must believe it to be true. You’re not just a normal girl. You must know it. You are an Ancient. One of the Cetra. Do not be frightened.” He crouched to be of level with her, and smirked as she seemed to be so attached to this woman’s leg, her newest protector. He glanced up at the older woman, and then stood to look at her more appropriately with a sincere expression. “Would it be alright, Miss, if I had a moment alone with her? I just want to talk.” Though he could see this woman’s fear for the young one’s safety, he assured her again that that is all it would be. “If you would please stand outside. It should only be a few minutes. I just want to make sure that Aerith here knows what she is, and to calm her fears. There’s nothing to be afraid of, after all. ShinRa takes good care of it’s people.”

When he finally won over her confidence that no harm would come to the young one, and the woman was out the front door, he carefully closed it and set the lock in place. Aerith witnessed this, and her silence lingered long after he approached her once more. Wide blue eyes locked with his dark, almost blackened-brown irises, and she could just get this feeling that something wasn’t quite right. She’s seen cold gazes before, and his was masked so perfectly with a smile. It sent shivers down her spine, along with the hand that was now placed on her shoulder when he stopped by a single pace away from her. “Aerith… You mean so much to the company, you know.” His gaze traveled to look past her, and to the very accommodating space around. He found it wholly amusing that she would find a person who lived in such simpleness. It was so peaceful. Too peaceful.

Tseng was all about business, and he had to see to it that this one knew of the very real dangers that awaited her, were she to continue to live in this peaceful place. From orders above him, he had to make sure that she was well-informed. The gloved hand on her shoulder tightened, just a tiny bit, and looked down at her once more. Her quiet gaze never left his, and he almost felt a sharp pang of pity for what needed to be done next. “I am sorry, Aerith. Truly, I am. This is not something that I partake in with anyone, but there is something about you that…” He found it extremely hard to articulate what exactly he was feeling, a newness that he wasn’t used to, and his grip on her tightened when he finally pulled her small form closer to his. Aerith felt the press of that tightness of his pants right against her stomach, and the bump against her was very prominent. Very daunting and terrifying.

Her eyes widened, and she looked up at him after a second of realization hit her. “Please, sir. I’ll do anything you want, but not this. Sir, please!” She didn’t like that this was resorting in her having to beg, but she had thought she’d escape the likes of ShinRa, as they were the ones to ruin her life and her mother’s. She didn’t like that she could guess what he was wanting out of her. It simply wasn’t right.

“Come with me, then.” He suggested the offer, already knowing her answer, and he saw the way she shook her head. “Oh, Aerith… Don’t you see? If not today, then some day in the future, you will return to ShinRa. Why not make this easier…” Tseng felt her tense, felt her try to tug out of his firm grip, but he kept her still up against his body. Just a moment too long, and he could smell the flowers in her hair. It was intoxicating. He needed more of her. Those lonely nights weren’t enough, where all he had was her photograph, and brief video files on how she spoke and acted. Nothing would contend with the real thing, and her heartbeat was felt fluttering against him. “Come with me, and it won’t have to be a terrible night for you.” Threats. More threats were needed, and he knew he wasn’t going to get her to cooperate. Knew that she wouldn’t come with him willingly, but he didn’t care. He had the power in this situation. He had the doors locked, and the area secure. No doubt the woman outside, her lone protector, was being preoccupied with his fellow Turks.

“No.” She said so defiantly, and he immediately took her jaw in hand, firmly positioning her face to tilt up and look directly into those wide eyes. “No? Then forgive me for indulging in what I wouldn’t normally do with those I’m supposed to take in. But you left me no choice.” He reached up with his other hand and yanked one of those flowers from her hair, sniffing at it slowly, inhaling her scent along with it. He was intoxicated with it all, and felt a trip of power clenching at his heart. He needed her, just as she needed him. If there was to be one lesson for her to take away from this, it would be to accept what you’ve been dealt, and the hand of his was firm.

Tseng didn’t waste any more time, and he forced her down to her knees, even as she protested verbally. When he didn’t hear her shut it, he brought out his weapon, and pointed the pistol out to the side, threatening her with just the look of it as it was aimed elsewhere. “Aerith, if you do not be quiet, I will order my men to kill Miss Elmyra. Do what I want, and you won’t have to deal with another death on your hands.” She was already in tears, and he ignored them as he went to work with undoing the front of his pants. “Suck.” He ordered, and presented her with his already hardened cock. It was difficult to hold himself back, and he was already leaking with pre-cum. Even with tears in her eyes, she forced herself to lean forward and suckle on the tip of that warm appendage. It was sickening, and she felt bile in the back of her throat. He could see her begin to pale, and he hissed. “If you do that, you’ll only make this worse on yourself… You will not stop, unless I tell you to.” He knew that he was supposed to be gentle with his objective, and to not let any harm come to her, but the young one was making this difficult.

Aerith let her tongue roll over the head, under the shaft, and try to down as much as she could with his length. It was still so much for her to take, and he was reveling in the way her lips enveloped and hung around his cock. It was as intoxicating as the flower in his other hand, which was now fisting in her dark hair. “Yes. Yes, just like that. Good girl, Aerith. You’re a natural…” He knew he wasn’t going to last long, and it was just a few minutes later, through all of her suckling and short noises in her throat, that he found himself gasping. “Aerith! Oh! Forgive me.” He bucked up once, tickling the back of her throat with his meat, hearing and feeling her tense and flex around his hard muscle. Before he could stop himself, his climax hit him terribly, and he hugged her form against his in a tender embrace. “Uh… Oh, Aerith…” He was panting, and it took so much for him to calm his own heartrate down. A moment passed, then another, and he stared down at her whence he pulled himself from her warm mouth. “You did so well… Please, allow me to return the favor.”

Tseng ignored her again when she disagreed, and all he had to do was now point the weapon at her head. His cold gaze, now tinged with a flare of short anger, fixed on her scared face. "Strip." It was all the incentive she needed, and her form took a simple step back as she removed the dress from herself. Humiliation burned in her cheeks, and she hiccuped from fear and sniffled. This was setting her all into a state of shock. How could a man do this to her. She remembered his face, from the brief moments she saw of him pass in the halls of Hojo's laboratory. This wasn't something she could imagine him doing. He never seemed this way before, at least to her, and from what he has said so far… he must've kept this a secret from everyone. Now, as she took off her underwear, and stood there among the disheveled mess of her clothes, her gaze traveled up to his again.

His look said it all; there was approval in his shining eyes. He motioned for her to sit over by the table, on one of those cushioned-covered chairs, and when she did do he was the one to sit on his knees before her. Glove-covered palms rested on her thighs, his pistol back in it's holster behind him, and he let out a heavy sigh. "Look at you… my beautiful princess…" He leaned forward and pressed a kiss up along her neck, against her lips, softly peppering her with unwanted attention. Aerith couldn't stop herself from the small sounds that left her throat, and she was already squirming in the seat. His face lowered, and lowered, not even stopping for her chest. His goal was elsewhere, and soon his mouth was covering over her most sensitive place. Her delicate flower. His flower. 

Deft lips traced and kissed whatever they could come in contact with. Lick whatever they could find, and his tongue dipped into her searing heat. "Mfh…" Tseng slurped up her essence, taking in those light juices on his tongue, and when she actually cried out for him, more gushed into his mouth. He whispered against her flesh as he pulled out to rest his panting face on one of her thighs. "That's my good girl…" He was far from done, and moved a gloved hand up to cup her flower. One thick finger plunging in hard, wiggling up and down in that heat. He was watching her with his dark gaze, keeping sure that she was enjoying this, despite her earlier protests. "Take it… love it… Yes, you love it." Her hips were bucking, like his had before, and her hands were up to grip at the chair behind her. She was riding up against a single finger, and unexpectedly hitting against her g-spot. Tseng leaned in, up to her face, and locked his lips with hers once more. He stifled her orgasmic cries, and was preparing for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this.


End file.
